


Man in bathtub

by sinosijjang



Series: iKON Oneshot AUs Sinosijjang collection [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oneshot, double b are weird roommates, jinhwan has to deal with everyone, junhoe was drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinosijjang/pseuds/sinosijjang
Summary: Why is there a drunk man sleeping in the bathtub?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Series: iKON Oneshot AUs Sinosijjang collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Man in bathtub

"Why. Is there. A drunk man. Sleeping. In our bathtub."

Every word felt like a nail stubbed in Hanbin and Bobby's coffin. They exchanged looks, shrugged and sheepishly smiled to non bothered Jinhwan. Even if usually the guy was small and looked like a cute fairy, the angry Jinhwan was threatening to everyone, even himself.

You don't want to meet angry Jinhwan.

So it was a really bad move for a drunk guy to swing his fists at him when Jinhwan mercilessly turned on the cold water and it splashed all over the guy's face and clothes.

The weak punch didn't even hurt (because the guy was obviously not in the state of accurate moves) but it stirred the frustration inside of Jinhwan. He spent all week working overtime to finally come home in Friday and find his two drunk roommates giggling in front of the bathroom, the bottle of his favourite whiskey open and almost finished in the living room, and some unknown drunk man sleeping in their bathtub.

"Who are you." Jinhwan stared the guy down.

"I'm? Who 'm I?" the guy looked at his now wet clothes too and frowned. Either he was trying to remember who he is or he tried his best not to puke. Jinhwan didn't like any of this options. He just wanted this man gone.

"I think his name was Junhoe" said Bobby unsurely, peeking over Jinhwan's right shoulder.

Jinhwan rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Bobby, for that incredible glimpse of a sane mind. Where was it when you brought him here?"

"I don't even remember us bringing him here, to be honest..." Hanbin, peeking over Jinhwan's left shoulder, wasn't helping him at all.

"Yeah! They kidnapped me!!!" Suddenly the guy sat in the bathtub, pointing accusing finger at them. He winced and it was probably because of the heavy drinking but Jinhwan felt a bit of sympathy towards him. At least the guy wasn't chaotic drunkie. Just a little bit loud.

"We didn't kidnap you!" Hanbin shouted back before Jinhwan could stop him.

"Yes you did! You heard me singing at the party and said you suddenly wanted to make a song and then you both grabbed me and dragged here! And I told you I have a school tomorrow so I can't go!"

"First of all, WHY did you needed a vocalist? You are both damn musicians" Jinhwan gave a couple of heavy punches in the sides of the unlucky duo that were hanging onto him.

"I-I wanted to just make the beat" Hanbin shrugged.

"And I was already in charge of snacks. And alcohol" Bobby added, giggling.

"Second, you both are damn rappers and you make rap, not songs!" In addition, Jinhwan reached out and smacked both of their heads. "Third of all, how freaking old are you that you still go to school?" He turned his attention to the wet frowning guy. With broad shoulders, messy hair and a bloated face he looked like a grown up to Jinhwan.

"I'm 17" the guy murmured, lowering his head.

Jinhwan stared at him like he was a ghost.

"Oh my god" He finally said. "Oh my god. You two fucking kidnapped a kid."

"You're not that old yourself, Nan-"

"Shush."

Feeling completely lost of all anger (not for his crazy roommates but for the stranger), Jinhwan stepped closer and helped the guy get out of the bathtub.

"I apologize for these two." Jinhwan ignored "hey, we didn't do anything!" said in unison behind his back and rubbed the guy's (Junhoe, right?) arm, trying to make him a little bit warmer.

Junhoe scratched his head and showed him a wide smile. Jinhwan felt his heart sink. The guy may've been drunk but for some reason he was charming and he already brought all the protectiveness out of Jinhwan.    
  
He doubted his earlier wish to make him gone. The poor kid wasn’t to blame for his friends stupidness.

"Alright... if you don't want to go home with the wet clothes, you can stay the night here."

"Well, I guess I already found the place to sleep so if you don't mind...I'll stay. It must be freezing outside" Junhoe laughed and scrunched his nose. Jinhwan chuckled as well.

"Be our guest. Let me bring you Bobby's clothes so you can get rid of your wet ones. And you two, if you don't get lost in your room in 5 minutes, I'm throwing your recording microphones out of the window! And don't even show yourselves near Junhoe! You're not allowed."

Junhoe laughed once again, seeing two much bigger guys fleeting in fear in front of the smaller one. When Jinhwan returned, he changed his clothes and standed still, looking at Jinhwan and waiting for the next instructions.

"So...Would you keep me company? I should admit I'm not feeling sleepy after... well, I've drank and slept for some time." he asked unsurely.

Jinhwan sighed.

"After what I've been through today, I definitely need a drink too."

Junhoe coughed in his fist. "Well...there's still whiskey left in the living room"

"Let's go sit and talk then", Jinhwan gestured him to follow and flopped on the sofa. "And sing. Can you really sing good? Sing me a lullaby. I fucking need it."

He gulped his whiskey. Junhoe looked at him and adorably laughed.

"Thanks for not kicking me out. And for kinda saving from the kidnappers. Yes, I can sing and my voice is good. Lie down, I'll give you the best of the dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what do u think ^ ^  
> and come to chat w me and throw your requests at me on twitter: @sinosi_jjang


End file.
